sword_of_the_stars_the_pitfandomcom-20200214-history
Food
Entries in this colour are expansion only. Food encompasses all items that can be consumed with the eat command. For similar items that are utilized with the use command, see the Usables page instead. Food Consumption Bigger races have a higher food consumption than humans. Food is consumed at the same rate per turn no matter which action is performed (except maybe sleeping/resting. That has to be checked). Using a psychic power consumes an additional 1 food. Recipes Many types of food are also Ingredients used in various Recipes. __TOC__ {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="float: left; width: 500px;" | | Amino Goop Food: 1 +400% PSI Regeneration (Temporary) points |- | | Apple Food: 30 Ingredient |- | | Bacon and Eggs Food: 85 Craftable (+35 over ingredients) |- | | Bh'azhnazh Fruit Food: 20 Ingredient |- | | Blandwich Food: 120 Stack Size: 10 Craftable (+40 over ingredients) |- | | Brain Soup Food: 50 Psi Points: 50 Craftable (+50 over ingredients) |- | | Bread Food: 25 Ingredient |- | | Bugboy Food: 145 Craftable (+40 over ingredients) Restricted to: Non-Humans |- | | Candy Eggs Food: 15 Ingredient |- | | Chocolate Eggs Food: 100 Health: 100 Ingredient |- | | Chocolate Fondue Food: 150 Health: ? Craftable (-170 below ingredients) |- | | Chozanti Brie Food: 50 Health: 20 Ingredient |- | | Cooked Meat Food: 50 Stack Size: 10 Ingredient, Craftable (+20 over ingredients) |- | | Dembo Jam Food: 75 Boosts next Ailment check |- | | Dried Fruit Food: 75 Ingredient |- | | Edible Roots Food: 20 Stack Size: 10 Ingredient |- | | Egg Food: 25 Ingredient |- | | Energy Drink Food: 50 Stack Size: 5 Craftable Increases movement speed by 1, and magnitude of passive health regeneration ticks by 3. Lasts 100 turns. |- | | Epic Bacon Sotswich Food: 450 Craftable (+50 over ingredients) |- | | Fat Strips Food: 15 Stack Size: 5 Ingredient |- | | Fondue Food: 150 Health: 25 Stack Size: 1 Craftable (+30 over ingredients) |- | | Food Pellet Food: 35 Stack Size: 20 |- | | Fortifying Sandwich Food: 150 Stack Size: 10 Craftable (+30 over ingredients) |- | | Hero Sotswich Food: 300 Stack Size: 5 Craftable (+110 over ingredients) |- | | Hiver Cheese Food: 70 Stack Size: 5 Ingredient |- | | Hofnuts Food: 50 Ingredient |- | | Hoolari Soup Food: 65 Craftable (+65 over ingredients) |- | | Ice Gems Food: 35 Stack Size: 10 |- | | Infini Food Food: 100 |- | | Kirt'ch Grubs Food: 45 Stack Size: 10 Ingredient Restricted to: Non-Humans |- | | Ko'Grappa Stonecrab Food: 40 A Tarka mainstay that is nourishing and can cleanse the body of radioactive heavy elements. Unfortunately it can cause confusion effects in weaker humans. Removes 40 radiation. |- | | Ku'Sulto Lobstercake Food: 45 Stack Size: 10 Ingredient |- | | Kutar Oatmix Food: 60 Stack Size: 10 Ingredient |- | | Laybliss Berries Food: 25 Ingredient |- | | Liir Amino Drink Food: 45 Increases rate of passive health regeneration ticks to 1 per moment. Lasts 200 moments. |- | | Liir Edu-Pet Food: 1 Chooses any non-combat skill at random and improves it by 4-10 points. Skills at 100 aren't removed from the list so there's a chance at no benefit if used at later points in the game. Non-Liir users may permanently lose 1 power stat upon use. |- | | Lipid Optimizer Food: 50 Increases maximum Food |- | | Liver and Onions Food: 90 Heals a small amount of Health. |- | | Manna Food: 30 Created using Manifestation |- | | Maybe Back Ribs Food: ? Craftable |- | | Medicinal Nuts Food: 20 Psi buff? |- | | Melosian Chocolate Food: 10 Ingredient |- | | Memory Optimizer Food: 1 Increases XP gains for the next 100 moments Stackable as of 1.2.2, meaning using 3 or 4 at once can result in thousands of XP gained from killing a new monster type |- | | Mitochondrial Stimulator Food: 1 Reduces food consumption for x moments |- | | Moldy Bread Food: 20 Ingredient |- | | Neurotransmitter Enhancers Food: 1 Permanently increases finesse by 1-3 upon use. |- | | Nova Fruit Food: 30 Stack Size: 5 Ingredient |- | | Omelette Food: 105 Craftable (+15 over ingredients) |- | | Pain Killers Food: 1 Pain blockers designed to help the user push past the effects of serious wounds. It negates the negative effects of the wounded state for 20 moments and heals a small amount. |- | | Pit Stew Food: ? |- | | Protein Shake Food: 55 Small chance of increasing Might |- | | Pungent Meat Food: 60 Stack Size: 10 Craftable (+30 over ingredients) |- | | Raw Meat Food: 30 Stack Size: 10 Ingredient |- | | Resistance Booster Food: 2 These chemical bolster the immune system and strongly improve the chance to resist the next disease. |- | | Rib Sandwich Food: ? |- | | Ribs Food: 55 Ingredient |- | | Roast Beast Food: 220 Stack Size: 1 Craftable (+130 over ingredients) |- | | Rotten Cheese Food: 30 Stack Size: 5 Ingredient |- | | Safe Cheese Food: 40 Stack Size: 5 Ingredient, craftable (+10 over ingredients) |- | | Safe Meat Food: 40 Stack Size: 10 Ingredient, Craftable (+10 over ingredients) |- | | Sammich Food: 55 Stack Size: 5 Craftable (+0 over ingredients) |- | | Seafood Platter Food: 200 Stack Size: 5 Craftable (+75 over ingredients) |- | | Sol Force Rations Food: 80 Stack Size: 5 |- | | Sotswich Food: 160 Stack Size: 10 Craftable (+40 over ingredients) |- | | Soylent Vines Food: 30 Ingredient |- | | Stale Bread Food: 40 Ingredient, Craftable (+20 over ingredients) |- | | Star Fondue Food: 280 Stack Size: 1 Craftable (+120 over ingredients) Restores 150 health. |- | | Star-Bacon Food: 25 Ingredient, craftable (+10 over ingredients) |- | | StarBeQue Sauce Food: ? Biotech Ingredient, Craftable |- | | Stinkwich Food: 150 Craftable (+20 over ingredients) |- | | Tainted Meat Food: 60 Stack Size: 10 Ingredient |- | | Tarka Warbread Food: 70 Ingredient |- | | Trail Mix Food: 125 Restores Psi |- | | Vitamins Food: 1 Ingredient These chemicals bolster the immune system and improve the chance to resist the next disease. |- | | Wuuna Sea Cucumber Food: 50 Stack Size: 5 Ingredient |- | | Zytokot Fungibar Food: 60 Stack Size: 5 May inflict poison on characters with low Might. Category:Inventory Category:Inventory Objects Category:Sub Category:Knowledge